VENGEANCE
by cnicholson2014
Summary: Luna McCall is back and alive as ever, she, along with her older brother, and her soulmate go through a series of threats. When a certain threat comes to town, Luna is faced with or against her own kind. How will she make it through it all? BOOK TWO of Luna McCall series.
1. Disclaimer

⎮ I do not own the tv show, Teen Wolf for that matter. All the characters are rightfully owned by their respective owners/creators. The characters such as Luna McCall, Taylor Hale, Stella Argent (created by itsselenastiles) and Lindsay McCall is my own, or any other character I come up with. ⎮

⎮ **Warning** : Any changes throughout the book will be discreetly made by me, for example, several scenes I will skip and/or change due to my character's storyline. I will create several scenarios to fit my character and the others I come up with. ⎮

⎮ If you have any questions, confusion, or ideas, please don't hesitate to ask or follow my other Wattpad page, cnicholson1995. ⎮

⎮ _And now onto the story_. ⎮


	2. Previously on Moonlight

_Previously on Code Breaker..._

Allison's aunt Kate had came to town, seeking on killing the alpha before turning to Derek Hale once for all. Luna McCall finally came to terms about her becoming supernatural, and her finding out that she's bonded, and she's also soulmates with a certain sourwolf. Luna and her older brother Scott, seek out and get revenge out for their so called alpha for ruining their lives, but at the end, they both think it'll be good for the new change. Scott had became more protective over Luna, and now he's going to be once he finds how rare creature Luna has became. Allison Argent walked into Beacon Hills, gaining the attention of both McCall siblings. One was interested in her, the other was simply admired by her, later on she bonded, something nobody expected. She bonded with a an Argent. Derek had a shocked expression along with Deaton once they found out. Deaton was curious to know why Luna was chosen. Nobody knew exactly why Luna McCall was chosen to be the Moon Goddess, the goddess of the wolves. But only one person knew, not even Peter Hale knew. Talia Hale had known her existence, and she also knew Scott's existence. But nobody could figure out why Luna McCall, an average 15 year old became the most powerful creature anyone can think of. A rare one in fact. And Kate finally figured who she was, and the creature inside her. Instead of Kate helping train her and Allison, Luna was instead being cross fired in the process. At that moment, Allison knew the truth behind her best friend, Kate had burnt down the hideout whereas Luna and her best friend, Taylor Hale was at. Allison felt sadness and anger. Kate realized then, Allison was bonded to Luna. Something so impossible, yet possible for a goddess to do. Which made Kate want to kill Luna more. But as Kate went to shoot Scott, Luna jumped, saving her older brother and instead gotten shot herself. All three, Derek, Scott and Allison felt her pain. They felt the struggle Luna was having. Derek with angry, Scott with pure protectiveness, worry and anger, and Allison with worry, and anger towards her aunt. At that moment, Allison knew what her family was, she couldn't tolerate seeing her best friend killed. But what they didn't know, was she fallen into her subconscious state. Whereas Talia Hale came in. Talia knew everything, including who she was becoming, those she bonded, and those she loved and cared for. Talia knew everything about Luna McCall, more about herself that Luna didn't know. Talia knew about her strong bond to Derek, how she became his mate, her strong bond to Scott through DNA. And her strong bond with Allison with interest and skilled warrior she'll become. Talia wanted happiness for Luna. And happiness she'll get. Luna had been in a coma for several weeks, each day, everyone, including Chris Argent who seek Luna as his own daughter, and also Derek's three betas, who he had bitten, making him stronger. They all visited the Moon Goddess, the only ones who never left her side was Allison, Scott, Derek and Lindsay. Lindsay being her nurse, updated the three on her state. But little did Lindsay McCall knew, Luna already healed from all the wounds she'd had, but the three couldn't figure out why she wasn't waking, until Deaton figured it out. Deaton had a talk with Talia once, and explained her thoughts on Luna. Talia mentioned that one perk was entering her subconscious state to her own little world, like a safe haven to be exact. Deaton knew then Luna was talking to Talia. During those weeks in a coma, both Derek and Scott busied themselves with a creature that killed innocents and killed Isaac Lahey's father in the process. Once Luna awoken, both boys decided for her sake to put aside their supernatural feud and differences and work together for Luna. Luna was unaware of everything related, she had been filled in, and finally meeting the three betas. Every wolf inside them automatically knew the Moon Goddess. It was their instincts to follow. But nobody knew that. Luna now finally caught up in the mess, Luna simply asked for one thing in return. A break from all of it. Scott and Derek immediately agreed, knowing the two had differences, Derek wanting to kill it, Scott wanting to save it. Luna did not want to be put in the middle. Instead, she wants to hang around her older sister and Allison Argent. She became friends with Lydia Martin although she was her tutor, they both gotten close to one another, not strong enough to form a bond. Forming a bond, there were circumstances and requirements. Through it all, Luna McCall still remained the same girl, always worried for Scott's safety, and now she's put through the test, putting her family and friends together. Those who became enemies, became her friends. Little did Luna know, chaos haven't yet came to Beacon Hills.

* * *

 _• So recap of first book, last episode. Plus I added a bit onto._  
 _• Second book is in the works!_  
 _• Stay tuned for Abomination!_


	3. Abomination

_Previously on Ice Pick..._

After Luna had arrived home after two weeks of in the hospital, she'd been healed completely thanks to Scott not leaving her side. Luna had told both Scott and Derek about what Talia had mentioned to her, both boys were confused but yet surprised. She had explained about her abilities to mind link and tether to someone, she had explained about how she can know who or what creature they transform due to her goddess side. Nobody knew how or why she'd can tell, it just came along when she first bitten. Right now, she's laying in her bedroom while Scott is with Deaton, Stiles is somewhere and she thinks Derek is with his betas. She had missed out on a lot of things, but she knew one thing. Allison Argent kept her updated through everything. Her and Allison had grown closer better than ever. She had more a lot in common than she had with Lydia. Not that Lydia wasn't her tutor slash friend, but she just peaked out and bonded with Allison instead. As Luna continues in her bedroom drawing, she needed something to calm her down. So she does what she knows best. Scott's room. Where she felt more calm and protected than her own room. Her and Scott are obviously bonded, so what she feels, Scott feels, vice versa. It's no secret that Scott was out late at night, and Lindsay assuming is at work. She was still on bed rest from the night of the school, but she felt better knowing she's at home instead of the hospital. Coma really takes a toll.

As Scott is at Deaton's, he couldn't help but miss his baby sister by his side. He wanted to listen to more of what she is and all that, but after getting caught up with Derek and his betas, he was wounded. "They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton informed Scott, tending to his wounds on his side. Scott turned to Deaton, furrowing his brows. "What is that?" Scott asked. "Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Deaton answered. Scott shakes his head as Deaton addressed his wounds. "You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek. But if you was with Luna, she'd help you heal quicker as you've done for her." Scott nodded, still confused. "Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how-how do you know anything?" Scott asked. He was genuinely confused with what's happening with Deaton. "It's a longer story, what I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help." He looked towards the man's body on the table with long marks in his chest. "This, this is something different, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things they've discovered." Deaton quickly explained. "All the things?" Scott repeated his words. "How many different things are there?" Deaton didn't get a chance to answer as the door bell rang. Scott was already hiding in the back room already listening in. Chris Argent and his father, Gerard Argent walked into the room, following along other hunters. "I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign." Deaton addressed the elder Argent. "Hello, Alan. It's been a while. Last I heard, you had retired." Gerard spoke. "Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." Deaton replied. "If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris told him. Scott was hiding behind a door, listening in their conversation, but yet he could feel a sense of calm, nervousness and worry. The last one radiating off of Luna had him concerned. He knew Luna didn't want to be alone all night. "I did, and I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips." Deaton told him, inspecting the dead man's body. "So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions." "He was only 24." Chris told him. Deaton nodded, tilted his head. "Killers comes in all ages." Gerard nodded in agreement. "All ages, sizes and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard explained further. "How about you tell us what you found?" Chris asked. Scott was still hidden by the door, listening. " _Scotty, where are you?"_ Luna's voice called to his wolf instincts. But Scott had to control it. Closing his eyes, feeling his glow Amber. " _I'm coming in a sec, I can't escape Chris and Gerard." Shoot, you shouldn't have told her that._ He thought. As he continued listening in. Deaton was now inspecting the man, lifting the man's head to show the cut on the back of his neck. "See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton started to explain. "Relating to the spine." Gerard stated. Deaton nodded. "That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions." Scott was still hidden by the door, listening. Scott knew Luna was scared and worried, but Scott needed this information. Deaton gestured to the slashes in the body's chest. "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?" Chris noticed. "Five for each finger." He remarked. Gerard added on. "Each claw." He corrected Chris. Deaton cupped his hands. "As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Scott was still hidden, listening, catching every word. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked Deaton. He shook his head. "No." He told him. "Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked. Deaton shook his head again. "No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Deaton explained. "If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris told him. "I'm saying you should be afraid." Deaton told him. "Be very afraid." Scott was still hidden. Now afraid of what the creature might do. "Because in the natural world, predators will paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Scott by then was still hidden from everyone, except Deaton. He let this information sunk in.

Luna was laying in Scott's bed, she sensed something was wrong with Scott. She can feel it. Her bond allowed her to feel others emotions and their pain. And as far as she knew, Scott was scared and worried, Derek was fine, and she felt disappointment and sadness from Allison. Luna made a mental check to ask about Allison later. As she carefully stood up. She called Scott through her mind link. " _Scott, are you okay? What happened with Argents?"_ She opened her mind, solely on Scott and no one could hear their conversations. Luna noticed a white wolf was in the shadows overlooking her. Luna felt her eyes glow and nodded to the white wolf as it trailed off. " _I'm getting Stiles from the repair shop, I'll be home shortly, go to my room."_ Scott told Luna as she sighed, fallen back on Scott's bed. She got hungry and called Lindsay for some food. "Linds, Scott is with Stiles and I'm hungry." She told her over the phone. Luna heard her sigh and mutter something about Scott not being there for Luna that night. " _Okay, need mom to bring home some pain killers?"_ She asked her over the phone. Luna was still in pain, but it was enough she can handle. "Sure, I could use some for when I walk around more." Luna told her sister. _"Luna Grace McCall! You're supposed to be on bed rest missy. No off your feet unless Scott or I help you. I'll even get Stiles for you."_ Luna winced at the the sound of concerning voice of the elder McCall, and it didn't bother Luna one bit. "Alright, I'm in Scott's room, that's it." She heard a sigh of relief and mumbled something about her coming home with pain killers and take out. And they both hung up. Luna then felt of sudden anxiety and stress from Derek. Although, Derek and Scott aren't on great terms on the supernatural side, they're still working together for her sake. Luna called up Derek and checked in, but instead it went to voicemail. "Derek, you're probably busy with your betas, but I feel something is wrong. Call me whenever you get a chance too? Okay I miss you.. To be honest." Luna trailed off, not knowing how to explain her feelings to the alpha. Ever since Luna found out about Derek being her mate, she was scared and terrified to fall in love, but over time, she can feel the tension, the sudden pull for one another growing stronger. And truth be told, Derek wanted badly to kiss Luna, pin her up against a wall and just be with her. Luna, all she wanted was Derek to hold her, calm her wolf down, telling sweet things in her ears. Her wolf inside Luna was begging for Derek, but her goddess side had put up a wall, protecting the girl. Her goddess side knew Luna all too well. Luna was afraid to be broken, and hurt. Even Scott and his wolf knew better than anyone how Luna felt. Scott found his first love, Scott wanted Luna to find hers, even if hers was right in front of her all this time. After she had left a voicemail to Derek. She had fallen asleep. Unknowingly to Luna, Scott had came home and found his baby sister asleep softly in his bed under the covers, so he climbed in beside her, falling asleep himself.

The next morning, Luna woke up to a Scott sleeping next to her, she felt more safe whenever he was around. And that truly made Luna happy. She gotten up quietly enough, not wanting to wake up her brother nor her older sister, knowing their mother was at a late shift that night so she's in her room asleep. Luna made her way next door into her own room, and gotten dressed. She realized that Lindsay was already awake, going into Luna's room, helping her out. Scott and Lindsay decided she was heading back to school that day, and the two elder siblings would be on watch, along with Allison and Stiles. Principal Gerard already had excused Luna from her extracurricular activities and she had permission gaining extra help. So it wasn't a big deal for her to get around. After Lindsay had helped Luna gotten dressed, since Lindsay couldn't carry Luna down, she called Scott to carry her downstairs to eat breakfast. To Scott, she was still lightweight even after the super strength Luna had gained. But Lindsay still felt Luna heavily after a few minutes. The three McCall siblings sat at a table, just reading their homework, since Allison or Jackson helped Luna with hers, that morning it was both her siblings checking over everything Luna had missed. "You'll be okay, as long as Scott, myself or Allison, Stiles or even Jackson will tag with you okay?" When Lindsay mentioned Scott, she had given him a cold glare from the incident the night before. Scott knew better to be with Luna in her condition she was in. Although, supernaturally she was healed, but nobody else minus Scott, Allison, Derek and Stiles knew that. But they would still join in and help. Jackson had no clue of her supernatural side. Lydia was totally unaware. Kate figured it out before Allison had a chance. Luna's world became a disaster since she gotten bit. "Take it easy Luna!" Lindsay called out, going to her car as Stiles pulled up in jeep waiting for the two siblings. Luna sighed in nervousness. _"I'm scared Scotty, what if people look at me different?"_ Luna asked her older brother in sadness. Scott opened his mouth to reply, but Stiles already honked the horn wanting the two to come on. So Scott, carefully picked his sister up, carrying her to the jeep slowly. "Thanks." She mumbled before climbing in the back, putting her music in her ears and the way school go.

By the time Scott, Luna and Stiles gotten to the school. The boys bickered at each other not noticing the whole ride Luna had been silent. Luna was afraid, she was scared. But little did she know. Derek asked his betas to be careful around Luna. Although every wolf by their instincts had to respect the Moon Goddess, Luna didn't know that. It was wolf instinct that the wolf had to respect her. No matter what. Only those closest to her had certain abilities she'd shared with. As the boys bickers, Luna tried gaining their attention, but instead gotten Allison. Gerard and Victoria were both at the school and was aware of Luna's condition. Luna was a exceptional person for Allison to be around. Luna noticed Allison walking towards the jeep and smacked both Scott and Stiles' heads. "Ow!" They both exclaimed and pointed to Allison. Scott made a face embarrassing himself as he helped Luna out. Scott luckily brought her crutches knowing it'll hurt her side she was knocked on, but she had to manage to get around somehow. Allison and Lindsay, thank goodness her sister had arrived to the school, came over and helped Luna. Scott muttered a be careful, see you later and took off with Stiles. Luna decided not to take part for the supernatural world at the moment, knowing Peter Hale almost had killed her the night of the attack. "Hey guys." Luna waved to the two girls help carry her books. Both Allison and Luna had the same first period together so Allison told Lindsay she'd take me. With that, Lindsay taken off to her junior classes.

While Luna was in her class, Scott and Stiles sat on the footsteps waiting for the bell. Stiles faced Scott, pretending to apologize. "I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I love you more than-oh my god. I can't, you and Allison have to communicate, why can't Luna do it for you?" Stiles looked confused. "Because I have to, I can't contact Allison unless it's Luna related. Her parents made that clear... Vividly." Scott shudders at the mention of Victoria. "You and Luna are the only ones that I can trust." Scott told his best friend. "Is she coming to the game tonight?" He asked referring to Allison. Scott wanted both of sisters there as well, but he'd have to ask Luna to see how she feels. Scott knows every game day, Lindsay dresses up in her homemade jersey she's always worn on game nights. "Yes. Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss." Scott looked towards Stiles and sighed. "He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book." Stiles cut him off. "You mean bestiary." Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Stiles looked confused before answering. "A bestiary." Scott shook his head. "I think you mean bestiality." Scott laughed, getting a glare from Stiles. "Nope, bestiary. When we find it, or if we can find it." Scott cut Stiles off. "It can tell us what it is. Or we can ask Luna since she seems to know what creature, stupid goddess." Scott muttered the last part, mainly to himself. Scott had told Stiles everything Luna told him and Derek at the hospital. And of course, then Stiles studied Luna's ability, but there wasn't much to tell since most of it was Ancient Latin or Archaic Latin. And nobody knew how to translate it. "And who." Stiles added on to the conversation. Stiles and Scott looked at each other before glancing at the direction Luna's class was in. "We need that book or Luna." They spoke in unison. "I hate bringing my sister into this, I promised her I'd watch and protect her." Scott whined. Stiles gave him a glare. "She's growing up Scotty, get over it." Stiles mumbled before getting a slap. "That's my sister, idiot."

As soon as Alison and Luna's class ended, Lindsay came straight to her rescue. "Luna, how are you?" Lindsay asked her baby sister sweetly, Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, I'm okay? I'm sore though, but you gave me the pills last night member?" Lindsay nodded, carrying her books. Allison had left to study some on her free period as Luna headed to her next class, Lindsay offered taking turns with Allison and Scott, escorting her to class. "Are you coming to the lacrosse game tonight? Scottie needs us to cheer him." Lindsay asked. Luna sighed shaking her head. "Linds, I'm tired, I'm sore, all I wanna do is sleep. The coma took a toll on me and I hear whispers all around me." Luna spoke quietly. Unknown to the McCall siblings, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Erica were listening in, and the two betas from Derek are following orders to keep an eye out for Luna for protection. "But if Scotty really wants me there, I will. For him, but I don't plan on staying if Stiles' gonna make a fool of himself and fall off the bench." Lindsay giggled whilst the wolves looked at innocent sweet Stiles before smirking. Stiles noticed their gazes and shrieked back a bit. "What?" He asked and Scott nodded towards Luna. "I wish someone talked sense into that boy sometimes." Lindsay told Luna. "I do, by smacking him upside the head or calling him names, even Derek enjoyed it a bit, I think?" Luna giggled. Lindsay furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, hold on, the alleged serial killer who almost killed you, hot leather jacket and shades Derek Hale?" All the wolves including Luna stared at Lindsay in shock. Scott was afraid she knew, Stiles panicked, Isaac smirked, Erica looked confused, Luna was surprised. "He's not that hot." Erica and Lindsay rose their eyebrows. Luna noticed Lindsay's. "Okay, maybe so he is, but Linds, I've never fallen in love, I mean I've known Derek since I was 5, and I'll admit he's gotten hotter.. But I prefer when he spoke Spanish." Luna giggled. Scott and Stiles gazed at each other and glared. Erica smirked and Isaac just stood there. "Oh-my God, Luna Grace McCall, your so falling for him and you don't realize it." Lindsay told her baby sister. Lindsay was beyond happy that the only McCall sibling left finally started to fall in love. Lindsay admits she fallen for this one guy, but the guy she truly loved her freshman year. Scott gotten mad and beat him when he broken his sisters heart. "Lindsay, we haven't kissed yet. Besides I'm afraid I'm horrible." Luna told. Erica smirked knowing she's forming a plan and telling Scott, helping her out a bit. Erica and Isaac grown to a soft spot for Luna, and was willing to put aside supernatural for Luna any day. "Honey, someone will fall for you, and they will wait until you're ready to fall in love, I know you liked the way I've fallen, but you know how that ended. Remember Scott beat him?" Luna giggled, shaking his head. Scott had all the wolves gazes including Stiles who rose an eyebrow questioning what had happened, Scott shrugged them off. "Come on Lune, I'll take you to class now." And the McCall girls walked off, leaving Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Erica for themselves. "Well, interesting." Stiles muttered, earning smacks from the wolves. "Ow! Again with the slaps." Scott gave him the _Luna would slap you_ look. Stiles rolled his eyes and they both taken off to class, ignoring the two young betas.

After Lindsay dropped off Luna with Allison outside on the bench during her free period she realized she had also. The girls began studying. Luna noticed Stiles was running back and forth. "Stiles?" Luna questioned, earning a shock look on his face. "L-Luna, what you doing?" Stiles rose his eyebrows, taking a breath for himself. Luna pointed to Allison before pointing a book. "What do you think idiot? We're studying, now spill it out Stiles Stilinski, or should I start with your full name? M-." Stiles cut me off. "Don't you dare say it missy." Luna made a pouty face which made Stiles groan. He really hates his name so instead he'd preferred Stiles. "Okay, um... Can you describe this thing?" Allison trailed off, helping Luna with her English paper. "Uh, it's probably like a book, old and worn?" Stiles asked. "Bound in leather?" Luna suggested. Luna didn't pay attention to what they were looking for. But she caught on they were finding a book. "Or it could be on a USB drive, I mean if I was a hunter in the family, I'd have it portable." Both Allison and Stiles looked at her in confusion sinking in the conversation. Luna nodded her head.

A few minutes later, Stiles came back running out of breath as Luna looked up from her English paper, she giggled seeing his nose scrunched up. "You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years." Stiles commented. Allison looked at him in confusion before replying. "My parents check every call, email and text message I send. They'd allow me to send to Luna. Trust me, they'd find it." Stiles took a deep breath, standing up. "Alright, can you get the book?" Allison looked at Luna before turning to Stiles. "Not without his keys." Luna nodded in agreement. And with that, Allison helped Luna to their next class they both had shared together... Chemistry.

It was night time, and all of the sudden, Luna felt nervousness from Allison as she and Luna were on either side of Gerard Argent by his office. "I need to warn you, by the way, you two might need to be a little patient with me." Gerard spoke, Luna turned to Allison, linking her arm with Gerard and Allison doing the same. "How come?" Luna and Allison asked. Gerard took Allison and Luna's arm, leading them toward. "I'll probably have a lot of questions seeing as I've never actually seen a lacrosse game before." Luna smiled lightly. "Don't worry, my sister will be there for me. She helps me cheer my brother." Luna explained softly as Gerard nodded solemnly. Out on the field, Allison, Gerard and Luna were standing in the stands. The two girls formed a plan, while Stiles went after the book. Luna went to Lindsay and their mother until Scott's game ended. Luna turned to Allison. "Hey, mind helping me hold up a poster for Scott? He could use a little boost, I don't think Lindsay is enough." Luna pointed to whereas her sister and mother were cheering. Allison nodded as she switched sides, holding one end of the poster. "Yeah, let's do this for Scott." Allison mumbled. Gerard knew the situation, about Luna and Scott. But he let it slide. For now. Allison scrunched her nose, signaling the plan in action. "I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket." Allison held her jacket tighter, Luna pretended to cheer on for Scott. She felt a warm presence nearby, signaling Derek was close. Luna did admit she missed Derek a bit, but she feels different with him now then she had before. Knowing Derek is her mate, she feels the pull weaken and she certainly didn't want to end it. "You're cold?" Gerard's voice cut Luna's trail of thought. "Here, take my coat." Gerard pulled his coat off, wrapping his jacket around Allison. "Thanks." Allison sat down, and barely nodded for Luna to go. "My sister needs me over by my mother, I'll see you around Alli, it was nice to formally meet you, Mr. Argent." Luna held out her hand to shake. Gerard returned the gesture and nodded. "My pleasure is mine, Luna. Be safe tonight." Gerard referring to the night, Luna nodded. Little did Luna know, Gerard grown a soft spot as well for Allison, and wanted to persuade Luna to join Allison for training later on. As Luna carefully moved to Lindsay and her mother. Scott noticed the movement and opened his mind for her to hear. " _Is the plan in motion? You okay? I feel a sense of pain and worry."_ Luna had heard Scott's voice and nodded letting him know she's okay. Lindsay helped her settle down as she held up Lindsay's poster for Scott. Scott has that protectiveness radiating off him, the feeling is always constant whenever it came to Luna, though she didn't mind it, she worries for his safety as well. More now that Gerard was in town. Luna was still sore and dull ache from the pain of numbness, but her wolf and goddess side are helping her heal. Being around Scott or Derek seems to help ease the healing process faster. Internally, she was fully healed, but the aches were there. And all the wolves instinct knew once a moon goddess is injured, the wolves are cautious and protective, readying for attack. But Luna didn't know what to expect once she finds out she's a goddess of the moon, a goddess for all wolves, making her royalty almost. And since destiny chose her out of everyone, it was unknown reasoning. As the game continued, Luna noticed that Stiles had gone inside, presuming after the book. She couldn't help worry that something may be wrong. She noticed Erica was missing as well, sensing her instincts kicked in. "Mom, Linds, I'm gonna use the restroom, I'm fine though." They both nodded. " _Be careful Lune. I love you."_ Scott's words roam into Luna's mind. She smiled softly to herself and Scott took that gesture knowing she heard him. Scott continued playing in the field, closing his mind off. While Luna went to the restroom, Erica led Stiles to the pools. "Derek." Stiles mumbled. Derek looked at Stiles. "Stiles, what did you two see in the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked, holding a basketball. "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles replied. Derek smirked. Back on the field, Luna felt sense of anger as she roams in the halls, she opened to her mind, linking to every wolf nearby, including Derek, and Erica. " _Whoever is angry enough on the field, listen to my voice, calm down. My instincts are kicking in. And I'm supposed to calm you."_ Derek heard the sweet voice of Luna and faced the direction the voice sounded. Erica, doing the same. Whilst Stiles stared at the two in confusion. Out on the field, Allison and Scott heard Luna's voice and right then, Scott noticed Boyd's eyes glowing gold. He rushed up to Boyd, trying to calm him down. "You gotta get off the field. Your eyes, someone will see you. My sister already sensed you." Scott told Boyd. But he growled, running for goal. Scott kept making goals after that. Back in the pools, once Boyd had his anger calmed, Luna felt sense of relief radiating off of Scott. Luna was in the bathrooms, meanwhile, Derek, Erica and Stiles were by the pools. "Try that again, Stiles." Derek remarked at Stiles. In the restroom, Luna felt a join of pain running up her leg, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from whimpering, but failing to do so by whimpering in pain. She froze, wondering if any of the wolves nearby heard it. Little did she know, both Scott, Allison and Derek knew well, when one is injury, so is she. Both Allison and Scott turned to one another, before glancing where as Lindsay was, not finding Luna. "I've broken my leg, Luna must've felt it." Scott mumbled, shaking his head. Scott panicked, opening his mind. " _Lune, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"_ Scott waiting for a moment, pretending to stand fully now that healed, but frowned not getting a response from her. Seeing Gerard walking towards them, Scott straightened up, he told everyone that he was fine and it wasn't broken. "Hold on, I want to him ask him one more thing." Gerard's voice went through Scott, a heat of panic ran through him. Back in the pools, Erica and Derek were interrogating Stiles about the creature roaming through Beacon Hills. "All right, the thing was slick looking, the skin was dark, kind of patterned, uh, I think I actually saw scales." Stiles trailed off. Derek looked at Stiles, saying to give more information. "All right, fine, eyes, the eyes were yellowish, and slitted while it had a lot of teeth and a tail, too, are we all good?" Erica and Derek looked up, above Stiles' head. "What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Derek still glancing up, praying that Luna won't find him. Stiles turned around, catching onto what they're looking, seeing the creature looking down at them. Stiles instinctively backed away, standing on the other side of Derek. Derek turned to Stiles. "Run!" Stiles ran, but not too far before Derek had his neck slashed on the back. "Derek, your neck." Stiles told him. Derek hoped Luna didn't feel it. Otherwise she'd be down. Derek couldn't no longer stand, starting to fall to the floor. Stiles caught him and dragging him away from the pools. "Call Luna before Scott, if I'm down, 50/50 chance so is Luna." Derek ordered, Stiles immediately nodded, dialing Luna's number. " _Derek?! Are you okay? Why can't I feel anything?"_ Luna's words roam into Derek's mind as he mentally cursed himself. "Call Scott." Derek ordered again. Stiles turned to him in confusion, before doing so. " _Hang in there, I'm telling Stiles to get you."_ Derek replied to Luna, worried for his mate. Derek knew that Luna always attended Scott's lacrosse games and cheered on with her older sister. Derek noticed Lindsay one time and she was stunning, but she wasn't as beautiful as Luna. His moonlight. "Did you call Scott?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded. "No answer." Stiles replied. "Get Luna, she's down." Stiles' widen his eyes and ran after Luna while Derek stalling time for the Kanima. Luna was laying in the bathroom stalls. Unknown to Luna, the white wolf was nearby and sensed her weakened. She knew Stiles was aware of her existence and he knew that the white wolf would be at her aid. As Stiles' assumptions were correct. He found Luna with the white wolf on her back running towards the pools. Derek noticed three figures, one being the white wolf, sighed in relief when he saw Luna passed out on the wolf's back. "Stiles, get her outta here." The white wolf heard what he meant and bowed his head to Stiles. But Stiles wouldn't have it so he sent the wolf to Deaton for Luna's sake. And with that, the white wolf left with Luna, meanwhile, Derek and Stiles ended up in the pool.

The white wolf whimpered as her goddess lied unconscious after falling paralyzed. Deaton heard the whimper from outside and rushed to grab Luna and let the wolf in. Deaton knew quite well who the wolf is and its reasoning. Deaton smiled. "You've grown beauty." He told the wolf softly, she nodded her head and lied down on the floor, looking up at Luna. "She'll be alright, her wolf needs to heal the paralytic toxin out of her system." Deaton told the wolf as she snorted, assuring Deaton she heard him. After awhile, Luna heard voices in her mind. One was Deaton, Derek, and Scott. She couldn't tell what they were saying clearly. But she seems to be stuck in her subconscious state.

 _"Luna, I need you to stay out of the supernatural as long as you can my dear, you won't like what's about to happen once you find out the creature. And do not trust Gerard Argent. Always trust your instincts my Dove." Talia's voice called out to Luna, as Luna sat on her usual white bench under the moonlight. "Why did destiny choose me? How am I special aunt Talia?" Luna spoke softly to the person she considered her aunt. Talia smiled softly, grabbing her hand. "Because of your brother and his will saving everyone my dear, you'll understand soon. This won't be the last time you'd see me. You'll always have me and Taylor to guide you." Talia spoke softly, sensing the white wolf as it glowed its Amber eyes, Luna nodded signaling she was fine. The white wolf laid it's head in Luna's lap, petting her head while soothing her. "I miss her, sometimes I wish she was here to talk to. In the real world, not here." Luna muttered quietly the last part. Talia heard the girl as well as the wolf. Talia felt sadness radiating off the girl. Wondering how she'd deserve this life. Luna is pure and honorable. She deserved everything that comes naturally. "Taylor is in your heart my dear, she will always guide you." Talia reassured her, Luna smiled and nodded, looking down at the white wolf. The white wolf was special to Luna, but unknown to her, the white wolf could sense and hear every word she was saying about her. The white wolf desperately wanted her best friend back, but she knew, as long as she was close by to Luna, she always have. "Dove, you need to wake up, both Scott and Derek need you. It's alright my dear, the pain is gone and your strong once again. Stay strong my amazing Grace." Talia faintly told Luna as she awaken from her subconscious._

As Luna heard mumbles hours later, she clearly sensed Derek, and Scott nearby. She heard Scott's worried voice. "How long as she been like this?" He asked Deaton. "Hours, you two need to be cautious. If it wasn't for the wolf, that creature would've killed her." By then Luna heard the voices clearly. She tried to mutter out. "K-Kanima." Luna croaked out quietly, both wolves heard her, Scott raced to his sister's side, sighing in relief. Derek stood up, stared at her in confusion, to wonder how she knew what the creature was. "The Kanima is a creature that can't tell its reflection. The bestiary clearly states the only way to save it if it's natural course has been completed." Luna quietly stated, her eyes still closed. Derek stared her in shock, Scott was still struggling to how she's awake but not so awake. Deaton knew the perks of the Moon Goddess. "How'd she know?" Derek asked Deaton. Deaton smiled, checking Luna's pulse. "Perks of a Moon Goddess. She can detect what creature of the night they are once bitten. She can also translate any language unknowingly, if you needed someone to translate Archaic Latin, then Luna can translate." Deaton explained, Scott by then stared at his baby sister in shock. "Luna is a rarest one of a kind creature Scott, the last time someone saw a moon goddess creature, was before time existed. And since Luna bonded with an Argent, an enemy to the werewolves, that's more rarer than any kind existed. Derek, Scott, your both lucky. But she will remain a target, so both of you need to work together and protect her. The white wolf can't always be there." Deaton explained as both boys nodded. Luna felt herself being lifted and knew it was Scott. She also felt a lingering spark, a kiss to the head and whispers. "I'm sorry, I love you." Derek's words roamed in Luna's mind. She knew Derek loved her, but it wasn't the kind Luna thought it was. It was more of a family type gesture. Little did she knew, Derek wanted more. And he needed to make a move. After awhile, Scott taken his sister home, and explained to his older sister that she spent the night at Allison's and she was worn out from training. Lindsay knew that Allison was helping Luna defend herself against any threats. Lindsay didn't know Luna was supernatural and can protect herself, but Luna felt safer when her siblings care and worry for her. As Scott placed Luna in Lindsay's bed, since it's her night to watch her, as Scott let go of Luna, she gripped her hand, not wanting to let go. Scott took that as a sign knowing she didn't want to be alone. Lindsay stood in the hallway sighing watching her two younger siblings interact. Scott turned to Lindsay asking for permission for the three McCall siblings in one bed. Lindsay sighed and nodded, putting Luna in the middle, Scott and Lindsay went on either side, eventually falling asleep holding hands. Unknown to the three siblings, the white wolf and Derek noticed the three asleep. Melissa McCall had came home from an errand and noticed Scott and Luna weren't in their bed or Scott's room. So she went to Lindsay's and found all three laying there. Melissa smiled to herself, thanking herself knowing Lindsay was there helping her. Although, Melissa worked overtime, she still had Lindsay looking after the two young ones. And for that, Melissa was glad her ex husband, their father wasn't around. And she was glad she had her oldest daughter, back home again.

Little did Luna know, Stiles and Derek had gotten trapped in the pool for two hours, while Scott ate dinner with Allison and her family. Gerard had asked where Luna was and he politely replied saying she was with his older sister Lindsay. But Gerard didn't fully be convinced. Scott and Allison was seeking for the bestiary until Allison realized Luna was right, it was on an USB memory stick all along. Scott was confused to hence why Luna found out. But Allison told him that Stiles came up to them on their study session. After all that had happened, Scott went back to the school to retrieve the keys, whereas he ran into the Kanima, saving Stiles and Derek from inside the pool. Then they later figured out it was a Kanima. Scott bring the overprotective brother mode, noticed he hadn't seen both of his sister's, most likely Lindsay with his mother. Derek explained about the white wolf and Scott immediately taken off to Deaton's clinic whereas they both found Luna unconscious. Deaton stated she was in her subconscious state. Derek knew that sign of talking with Talia, his mother. But that didn't stop Derek from leaving his mate's side. Scott explained to Derek about the conversation his sister's had about him. Derek was shocked to the least, knowing Luna was afraid. But Scott promised Derek if he hurt Luna, he will unleash any demons on earth for him. Derek appreciated his love for his sister's. Derek envied Scott, knowing his baby sister was still dead, but unknown to Derek Hale, Taylor Hale never left his side. Both Derek and Taylor were more alike, more closest than any sibling you can imagine. Truth is, Taylor bonded with Derek the day she was born. And that ability, Taylor passed on to her best friend when she 'died', Luna didn't know how to comprehend her abilities, but she knew that her supernatural side, she'd always have her brother, best friend, her soulmate and possibly her mother and older sister later on. And catching up to the current moment. Luna was softly asleep in between her older sister and brother, smiling feeling the comfort of safety and love as they all embraced each other.

* * *

 _• First chapter in Book Two is finally up!_  
 _• There is a reason I started with this chapter, if you already know, congrats. If you haven't, read the last chapter in Book One. That'll explain everything. Hence to why I skipped a couple of chapters. Don't worry, things are still the same in the show, just imagine Luna in a coma or sidelines._  
 _• I also have a reasoning for Luna not being involved with the supernatural this season. But I'll come til later in the book._  
 _• I'm glad you guys enjoyed my first book, you'll love this book even better._  
 _• So we had a little Lindsay and Luna sister bonding, drooling over Derek. Don't worry, there will be plenty of that._  
 _• I know you guys are waiting for when they'll get around more, I promise you that's soon. I just think it's realistic for them to ease into each other naturally._  
 _• Allison and Luna will definitely be bonding more, but less with Scott. But don't worry, Scott will have his overprotective moments, especially for Lindsay and Luna._  
 _• Any suggestions or ideas are highly appreciated!_  
 _• Stay tuned for Venomous!_


	4. Venomous

_Previously on Abomination..._

As Luna woken up. Luna noticed neither of her siblings were laying next to her. She remembered coming home and sleeping in between. She groaned in pain from the previous night from when Derek was paralyzed. At that moment, Luna widen her eyes and immediately called Derek. "Hey, it's your voicemail.. Again. Call me." And she slowly went to her room and changed. She went downstairs, debating on whether to walk or ride her bike. Lindsay and Scott already had left for school. Luna was feeling much better, now that she's gained her strength and although her supernatural healing helped, she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed a waffle out of the plate Lindsay had left and grabbed her bag and instead, Luna walked to school.

Luna chose to stay apart of the supernatural drama, only simply she couldn't choose a side. Instead Luna simply told them normalcy is all she wanted, especially after what had happened last time Luna gotten involved. Sure Luna is a supernatural creature, but she don't know what will happen. As Luna walked to school, she can feel someone watching her, as she looked towards the trees, she noticed the white wolf watching over her. Involuntary, the white wolf glowed its eyes, acknowledging Luna as she smiled softly returning the gesture before arriving on school campus. After Luna arrived at her locker, both Allison and Lydia walked up to her, comforting the younger McCall. Lindsay also came and asked if she was okay, in which Luna replied she was fine. She'd be attending her freshman classes that day so she wouldn't be around Scott and Stiles whom would invade her into the supernatural. And off to her first class she goes.

As Scott is heading to their English class. Stiles caught up in the moment, running out of breath. "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson. I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles told Scott as he turned to noticing Isaac smirking in his seat. "I already know." Stiles followed Scott's gaze, seeing Isaac wave evilly at him and Scott. "Oh great." Stiles mutters to mainly himself as Scott patted his back with a panic expression. Scott was glad Luna wasn't involved in this drama, for now he thinks. But he also remembered try not to get injured or show emotion strong enough for Luna to connect. "No one tells my sister." Scott glared at Stiles and Isaac. Isaac knew to respect Luna, after all she's the goddess of the wolves. And Derek already mentioned to stay clear of Luna. As English class continued, Scott felt eyes on him the whole time. _What a dreadful English class_. Scott thought.

After English class had ended, Scott had to find his sister, escorting her to the next class. Scott needed to tell Luna at least what was happening and warn her about Isaac. Luna already had a phone call from Allison about her cousin already arriving, and she was happy to meet her. Scott noticed Luna by her locker and walked quickly to her, noticing Isaac down the hallway. "Scott, I know your protective, but I'm fine okay?" Luna reassured her older brother. " _Isaac is down the hall, watching us. Talk to me through mind link, but I'm just warning you."_ Scott opened his mind, connecting to Luna as she did the same to Scott. Luna tensed up, her goddess side kicking in. Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, come on I'll walk you." Luna nodded, grabbing her bag, grabbing Scott's arm. "Allison's cousin just arrived to town and I promised Allison I'd hang with her today. I just need to let Mrs. Argent know." Scott nodded, smiling. Scott noticed that Luna was toughing up for her own safety, and for that she was proud of. Luna decided to let Scott guide her to next class. "Love you, Scotty, I'll be okay." Luna reached up, since she was short and kissed his cheek. Scott grinned at his baby sister, taking off to find Stiles.

"All right, I only found one thing online called a Kanima." Stiles told Scott. Scott nodded for him to continue. Stiles sighed. "It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Scott cut him off. "That thing was not a jaguar." Scott shakes his head, walking. Scott noticed Lindsay in a panic, so he rushed to his older sister. "You, have a lot of explaining to do. This guy Derek came to me asking for you." Lindsay spoke in a serious tone, Scott tensed up. "W-w-what he say?" Scott cautiously asked. Lindsay glanced at him confused, she sighed. "Asking about Luna. Is there something between the two?" Lindsay slowly asked. Scott furrowed his eyebrow, shaking his head. Lindsay turned to Stiles, but then reminded that she didn't trust his answers as much. So, Lindsay does what Luna does best. _SLAP._ "Ow!" Both Scott and Stiles exclaimed in sync. "Well if you see Luna, her boyfriend is waiting for her." Lindsay then takes off. Scott turned to the direction Linds took off and glanced at his best friend. "Okay, that was sudden, anyways back to the topic." Stiles trailed off. "Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you." Scott told Stiles. "And it's still trying to kill you, and it won't stop till you're dead." Stiles responded. "You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship'." Stiles added on, stopping him and Scott in their tracks. Scott smiled with his crooked jaw and Stiles shook his head cursing words under his breath.

Jackson was standing with Erica and Isaac were talking from a few feet away. " _So, Derek wants this done during chemistry?"_ Erica asked Isaac as Jackson rolled his eyes. " _Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill her, all right?"_ Isaac responded. " _We have to test her first, and Derek also said stay clear of Luna McCall. I think she can sense us or something."_ Erica replied, at the mention of both Luna and Lydia's names, Jackson tensed up. " _So what if she's a goddess and a werewolf, she can't scare me, besides what would she do?"_ Isaac barked. " _Did you forget? Luna is bonded to three people, Derek is obviously her mate and given restricted orders, and two, Scott is her older brother, and three, our wolf instinct always follows order to the goddess. Have you listened to Derek at all?"_ Erica mumbled to Isaac. Jackson smirked to himself knowing Luna is safe, but soon drops worried for Lydia. Sure they dated, but Jackson wouldn't intentionally want his ex girlfriend hurt or worse, dead. " _Back on topic, and we have to test her first."_ Isaac told Erica, she rolled her eyes. " _Well, the Kanima did kill your father, but let's head to class."_ Erica told Isaac, dragging him to class. Jackson still listened in, needing to find Scott, Stiles or even Luna. Although, Derek told Jackson to keep Luna away from the supernatural, he needed to tell someone.

Luna groaned internally knowing she had Coach's class with both tweedledoo and tweedledee. Luna sat on the other side of the classroom, putting her head down in tiredness. " _Feeling tired?"_ Scott's voice laced with concern when he looked over to his sister, Luna barely given him a nod. Scott understood. Being a coma for weeks and just school tired her out of it. Scott send a quick text to Lindsay. " _Luna's still tired, but she's in class with me, love you. - Scott."_ And he didn't bother to check it. Luna still had her head down. Coach and all of her teachers knew about the incident and the situation, so they let her off the hook. " _Hey, testicle left and right and Luna."_ Luna's ears perked up at Jackson's voice. She glanced across the room whereas Scott was giving him a cold glare, Stiles with his mouth hung open. Luna nodded for Jackson showing she was listening. " _What the hell is a Kanima?"_ Luna groaned, banging her head against the desk, then suddenly she felt three eyes on her. " _Dude, she wants a supernatural free for a bit, leave her out of this."_ Scott replied to Jackson. _"Well, she's gonna wanna hear this."_ Luna furrowed her eyebrows, pretending to look forward. Scott looked at Luna, seeing her tap her ear knowing she's listening, but Coach cut the boys off. "All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall-." Luna and Scott both glanced up at Coach. He rolled his eyes. "Male McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult. I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it?" Luna blocked off Coach and focused her ears straining onto Scott, Stiles and Jackson. " _Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"_ Luna cursed under her breath. "Literally." Luna mumbled. Both Scott and Jackson glanced at Luna in concern. Jackson was confused by what she meant. Scott caught on. " _When Derek is paralyzed or any of us that's bonded, she can feel it. Literally. So for example, if I were to be paralyzed or Derek, so would she."_ Scott carefully explained, knowing Derek had been paralyzed. Jackson nodded his head. _"We're familiar with the sensation."_ Stiles chirped in. Luna was drawing in her sketchbook. Scott noticed and swiftly smiled to himself. " _Wait, why would Derek test you? And why would they think it's you?"_ Scott questioned. Luna heard and rolled her eyes. "Because, Scotty, Jackson here got bit by Derek which I was not informed of, by the way, and as much as I hang with Jackson, I've never seen him turn, not once." Luna mumbled so quietly, only Jackson and Scott could hear. Jackson nodded pointed to her direction. Scott nodded taking in the information. " _How should I know? They think it's Lydia, and they kept talking about Luna for some unknown reason. Erica told Isaac to stay clear of her."_ Jackson replied, Scott looked over at Luna before switching to Stiles who also looked towards her way. Luna noticed Lydia starting to freak a bit. Luna softly placed a hand on her shoulder, which seems to calm her a bit. The three boys noticed the interaction. "It's okay Lyds, you're okay." Luna softly calmed her down. Luna felt this feeling of her goddess side, and it was messing with her wolf. She couldn't place what Lydia turned out to be. But Luna knew what Jackson was, but her goddess side couldn't tell anyone. Luna had to keep it to herself. Luna sighed, going back to her sketching. " _All I heard was her and Luna's name, something about chemistry."_ Jackson told Scott and Stiles, forgetting Luna could hear. Luna quickly jumped up in alarm. "What?" Luna hushed whispered in panic. Scott felt the heat of panic waving through. And pretty sure Allison and Derek could sense it through their bond. " _Nice going Jackson."_ Stiles told Jackson. Luna closed her eyes, thinking of her anchors. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in._ Her heart rate seemed to calm her down. Scott heard and sighed in relief. " _What did they say exactly about my sister?"_ Scott carefully asked. Jackson glanced at Luna. " _Nothing, just stay clear of her or something, and mentioning our wolf side?_ " Scott sighed in relief knowing that wolf instinct was apart to protect and keep Luna safe. Coach's words startled Luna causing her to shriek and cover her ears. "Jackson! Do you have something you two want to share with the rest of the class?" Scott glanced at Luna, nodding telling her she's okay. Then the three boys froze and looked at Coach. "Um..." Jackson started to trail off. "Just an undying admiration for our-our coach." Coach tilted his head. "That's really kind of you. Now, shut up! Shut it. And sorry female McCall!" Coach mumbled the last part, before turning to the front again. Scott and Stiles faced Jackson once again. Luna decided to tune out their conversation and sent a quick text to Scott. " _Good luck with whatever you're doing, I'll be with Alli later. Oh and when you see Derek, slap him would you? You know how I feel. Xo Lune."_ Luna looked up and saw Scott grinning from ear to ear. Both Stiles and Jackson looked at Scott confused until he showed them the text she sent. They both eventually had smiles. At that moment, the three boys had one thing in their mind. _Luna is finally smiling._ Luna smiled knowing she can meet Allison's cousin, whose name is Stella later on. Luna couldn't help but be excited to meet a new friend.

Then Luna noticed that Lydia was in a trance state. " _Scotty."_ Luna used her mind link, Scott turned to Luna, furrowing his eyebrows. Luna stayed glued on Lydia as Scott followed her gaze, and gotten Stiles' attention. "Lydia?" Luna softly spoke, trying not to scare off Lydia. "It's okay, you're safe okay?" Luna tried to assure Lydia, but nothing was working. Coach's voice boomed in Luna's head, but she blocked it out, only her focus was on Lydia. "Lydia, snap out of it." Luna used her goddess voice, more of a commanding voice. Luna was pretty sure every wolf that was in the school heard it and glowed its eyes. As on cue of her command, Scott's eyes quickly glowed Amber as he closed them. Luna sighed in relief when it worked. " _Did you just use your command voice?"_ Derek's voice roamed through her mind. Her wolf inside her went wild at his voice. But she had to control it, just for now. " _Well, let's see, Lydia was in a tranced state and I had to use it. What was I supposed to do? Scare her off? Oh and thanks for making me almost have a panic attack."_ Luna scolded Derek. Luna felt a wash of relief over her shoulders. By the time Scott opened his eyes, he saw the writing on the board. "What is that, Greek?" Luna shook her head. "No, it's English. And backwards." Scott, Stiles and Jackson looked at her in confusion. "What? It's my goddess side idiots." She mumbled it so quietly. " **Someone help me.** " Was written on the board as Stiles taken a picture and showed Luna, Scott and Jackson.

After the whole English fiasco. Luna groaned to herself, knowing she won't be free for long. But now she's officially on save team Lydia from Derek and his betas. But Scott wanted her on the sidelines. So they came to terms. Luna only wants to keep an eye on Lydia. And while Scott do the rest. As Luna has Chemistry next, with unfortunately the two young betas, a huntress, and Lydia Martin along with Scott and Stiles. Allison mentioned to Luna that Stella had chemistry with them as well. Luna smiled wide seeing her 'sister' walking to her with a girl about her height, maybe an inch taller with curls and about same age as Scott. "Hi Alli, listen I gotta tell you something important." Luna glanced over at Stella then at Allison. Allison nodded saying Stella knows. "Derek's testing Lydia in Chem, so that means we're on her watch. And by the way, Stel, your boots are cute." Stella smiled, waving me off. I rose an eyebrow at Allison. "Luna, Luna McCall." Luna held her hand out. "Stella Argent." Stella shook hers and smiled. Luna smiled knowing Luna had that affect on others who's supernatural. Luna felt a supernatural presence radiating off of Stella but didn't know what. Luna had that calm aura that everyone can calm too. It affected others. As Allison linked arms with Luna with Stella on Allison's other side. "So, Stella, how are you enjoying Beacon Hills?" Luna asked Stella, who smiled. "It's okay, wish it was better." Luna nodded. Allison glanced over at Stella, wanting her to be gentle with Luna. Allison had told Stella everything about Luna, and their bond they both shared. Stella actually grew fond of Luna and now that Stella met her. She instantly felt a connection. "So, Moon, can I call you that?" Luna smiled, nodding, remembering Stiles calling her moon. "Yeah, Stiles calls me that, but you can also call me Gracie." Allison stopped and glanced at Luna. "I'm the only one who can call you that." Allison playfully glared at Luna as Stella snickered. "I like her." Stella commented. "Oh please, you like me cause I'm fun to be around." Luna paused before thinking. "With no humanity, I wouldn't be fun." Luna shrugged, referring to Damon Salvatore in a way. Luna McCall fallen in love with Stefan Salvatore on The Vampire Diaries. And couldn't help but feel loss for Katherine Pierce. Allison and Stella snickered. Allison told Stella about her being in love with the badass vampire fanatic phase. "Oh please, if I was a vampire, I'd love to compel and rush into the darkness." Then Stella pretend to phase, Allison and Luna snickered before heading to Luna's locker, which is next to Scott's. "So, chemistry is where they're testing Lydia for the Kanima thing." Allison looked at Luna in confusion. "I thought you didn't want to be involved?" Luna nodded. "Yeah, but then they had to involve me in the conversation we had in English. And I scolded Derek for it. And I had to use my goddess voice, it creeped me out." Allison nodded. "I know, I felt it." Stella looked at Allison in confusion. Allison was human, but then realization hit her. And gasped at Allison, pointing then at Luna before glancing at Allison. Both girls turned to the new Argent, nodding their heads. "I've heard of a Moon Goddess, but, a bond with an Argent? That's new." Stella commented. Both of them nodded once again. "Dr. Deaton and Derek both say I'm extremely rare." Luna commented. "Apparently your family knew me." Luna mumbled. Allison nodded in confirmation. "The code, shield moon goddess, that's about you isn't it." Stella pointed out to Luna whom nodded in confirmation. "Wow, way too much info. Kay let's head to Chem." Stella trotted off, following by Luna and Allison linked in arms. Luna was grateful that Allison told Stella about herself, since she didn't know how to explain. Little did Luna know, every supernatural creature immediately can detect the moon goddess and who she was. And also, little did the three girls know. Two certain betas including Scott was listening in with their supernatural hearing.

As they arrived to Chemistry, Luna and Allison walked in, seeing Scott as he nodded towards Isaac and Erica sitting extremely close by Lydia. Right then, Scott noticed a hard glare from Luna, whom was glowing her eyes. Allison noticed and quickly shielded her. Isaac and Erica were smirking. Little did every wolf know, Derek saw and fumed towards his betas. " _Your eyes!"_ Scott's voice roamed in Luna's mind, as she felt her eyes glisten into her goddess side kicking in, in need to protect Lydia. " _It won't stop glowing, Scott help me!"_ Luna yelled to Scott in her mind, making him wince. Allison and Stiles noticed and Scott glanced over at Luna, whom was sitting by Allison. " _Think of your anchor, come on."_ Then Derek's voice called. Derek immediately detected his mate struggling her control, he knew Luna didn't want to be involved, and he only worked with Scott for Luna. Luna took deep breaths, closing her eyes. Allison and Scott focused on her. Luna felt a panic, radiating off of Erica who was in protective mode by her wolf. "I'm fine Erica you can calm down." Luna surprised them with her own voice, a command like. Although Derek is watching from outside, he heard her and made his eyes glisten a cold steel blue. Derek was glad he was only outside alone, versus everyone else surrounding the goddess. Luna taken deep breaths, nodding her head saying she's fine. But Allison, Scott and Derek knew otherwise. "Is your eyes glowing?" Allison whispered to Luna. "I don't know, I'm scared to open them." Luna whispered back. Luna then felt a hand on her shoulder, and Scott immediately made her calm to his touch. Luna opened her eyes, revealing their normal color. Every wolf sighed in relief. Scott went back to Stiles and they talked again.

" _Derek isn't gonna kill her without proof."_ Stiles told Scott. " _All right, so they test her like they did Jackson, right?"_ Stiles added in. Luna kept hearing a voice inside her head, making her twitch but ignored it as she continued focusing herself on Harris. _Stupid asshole, I wish you didn't suck so much, I'd so suck your blood off._ Luna thought to herself. Scott smirked, Derek chuckled, Isaac laughed, Erica smiled. Luna froze. "I said that out loud didn't I." Luna mumbled and they all nodded. Allison snickered while Stella grinned. "Oh, yeah that vampire fanatic going on huh." Stella told rolling her eyes at Luna. "Shush it, I can't help it, that hero hair on Stefan is adorable." Right then, she heard a growl from outside, knowing its Derek. "Calm your tuts Der, I'm kidding." Luna mumbled, knowing Derek can hear her. Luna rolled her eyes, going back to talking to Allison and Stella, blocking off the boys and the intense stares off of Isaac and Erica. " _But when and where?"_ Stiles commented. Luna rolled her eyes at how clueless Stiles was being. " _I think here and now."_ Scott muttered glancing at Luna and Allison before turning to Lydia, whom sitting by herself. Both Scott and Stiles rushed to Lydia's side. Luna rolled her eyes and mumbled words under breath. " _Heard that."_ Scott's voice told in Luna's mind, but ignored it.

Harris started off talking. "Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite; the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe' I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles' shoulder, causing Luna to grin and snicker. Scott looked at Luna, seeing her smile. _Someone is smiling again._ He thought to himself. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station, you'll start with-." Every guy raised their hands, standing up. Erica smiled in shock. Scott, and Isaac rolled their eyes, Luna just didn't pay attention. Harris looked at the guys in the room. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal hands down. Start with Scott McCall." Erica smirked, causing Scott to widen his eyes in panic. Isaac sat next to Stella, Allison, Lydia together, and Stiles and Luna. Isaac smirked over at Stella, who rolled her eyes. "Nice try, I don't date jerkoffs." Luna snickered, grinning. "What's going on with you Moon?" Stiles asked Luna. Luna gave him the _don't ruin my happy mood idiot_ look and Stiles shrieked back. "Fine." He mumbled to himself. As they all continued to work on the experiments, Luna tended to stay out of the conversation the wolves secretly were having. Luna finally focused herself enough, slightly warning her goddess side to protect Lydia. Although she couldn't control her newly found powers, and on top of that, her and Scott being bitten on the same very night before the first day of her freshman year. And Scott's voice trampled Luna out of her thoughts. " _Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek."_ Scott's trying to reason with the betas. Luna knew Scott's being on saving everyone. " _Why don't you talk to me instead? That's funny, in school, you guys act like you're broken up, but she's all over you. Even your sisters."_ Luna tensed up. " _Which sister?"_ Scott fired back. _Please don't be Lindsay._ Luna thought. " _Well, silly, you've got two adorable sisters, I wonder what happens when Derek gives Lindsay the bite? All three McCall siblings werewolves, that's something-."_ Luna closed her eyes. "Stop." Luna's command voiced to Erica, making her shut up, causing Scott to widen his eyes. "If you dare touch a hair on my sister I will do something about it. Last time I checked I can control your wolf inside you, so I suggest, you and Isaac and even Derek don't touch my sister." Luna softly spoke in her normal voice. By then both betas feared at Luna, knowing full on well by her order, not to touch Lindsay. Derek, whom was listening heard the conversation and knew how well Luna wanted to keep Lindsay away from all of this. Scott widen his eyes, Allison and Stella smirked, meanwhile Stiles shrieked. "God, you're worse than Derek." He mumbled next to Luna. Luna gave him the glare. "I'll stop." Luna nodded and continued on the experiment. As the rest of Chemistry went smoothly, or at least what Luna thought until Lydia was immune to the paralytic toxin in the crystal. "Told ya fools." Luna mumbled under her breath and left chemistry when the bell rang, having enough supernatural drama for one day.

After Chemistry had ended, Luna told Scott she was finding Lindsay. Erica really had scared Luna threatening Lindsay. Scott, Allison and Derek can feel the panic and scared in Luna. Derek repeatedly told Erica to leave her alone. same with Isaac, but neither didn't listen. Luna sighed, trying to find Lindsay. She felt guilty, she wanted- _needed_ to tell Lindsay about her, about _everything._ But she wouldn't do it without Scott. She couldn't have survived if it wasn't for her older brother, and it seemed fair knowing he's also the same boat. "Luna!" A voice cut Luna's thought short, when she noticed a panicked Allison rushing to her. "Alli? What's wrong?" Luna asked her best friend. Allison sighed and glanced around, before dragging her off to a locker room, whereas she's met up with Scott and Stiles. Scott sighed, looking down ashamed, avoiding the topic of 'I don't want no supernatural drama involved' but Scott couldn't help it. "Yes my lovely tweedledee and tweedledoo?" Stella snickered. Luna sighed, folding her arms in annoyance. "Okay, so we know you don't want to be involved, but could you stay with Linds? I know Erica pushed-." Scott trailed off. Luna cut him off. "Pushed it? Scott she threatened our sister, how am I supposed to protect her and Lydia? I didn't want this for her, I also didn't want this for myself, but I've accepted it that night I was shot, I saved you and I accepted my fate. So please, enlighten me on how to save our older sister." Luna ranted out. All eyes turned to Scott, waiting to respond to Luna. Stiles cleared his throat. Scott knew how Luna was feeling. He felt the same way. And Luna immediately felt guilty. She gently walked to Scott, grabbing his hand. "I'm-I'm sorry." Luna teared up. Scott wrapped an arm around Luna, hugging. "It's okay, you aren't the only one. I worry too, you know that right?" Scott spoke softly to his baby sister. Luna nodded. Stella watched the siblings in awe, Allison smiled, Stiles huffed. All eyes turned to Stiles, while raising an eyebrow in sync. "Derek's waiting outside for Lydia." Allison suddenly told them. Luna nodded, looking at Scott. "Waiting to kill her?" Stiles asked. Allison shrugged. Luna thought of something, stepped away, connecting herself physically and emotionally to Derek, knowing she can think of what he's planning. Stella noticed that Luna was spacing out. Scott caught on. "Um, what is Luna doing?" Stella asked. All three heads turned to Luna who seemed in a trance state. "She's connecting herself to Derek to get a clear visual of his plan. Deaton explained it to me, Allison and Derek." Scott informed Stella and Stiles' making Allison nodded her head in confirmation. Luna closed her eyes, struggling to find out. "If they think she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what had happened at the pool." Allison randomly told Scott and Stiles, informing Stella of new information. "It's not her." Stiles immediately shakes his head, denying his 10-year plan to get Lydia. "Stiles, she didn't pass the test." Stella spoke, surprising herself that she caught on fast. Scott nodded his direction towards Stella. "No, it can't be her." Stiles shook his head once again. "It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So we either can convince them they're wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Stiles cut in. "Convince Derek? Have you _met_ him? Don't count on it." Stiles empathized the word met. Scott sighed, watching his sister, he can feel the tether pull in between them, and for some reason, Luna's getting weaker. "Guys." Scott muttered, walking to Luna. Stella was arguing to Stiles while Allison stayed silent. "I-I can't find it." Luna called out, snapping all heads to her direction. Luna disconnected herself from Derek. "Whatever he's planning, it's like he wrote it down, cause I think he's blocking me, or resisting that's the word." Stiles gaped. "Oh come on!" Stiles yelled in frustration. "What about after school?" Allison asked Scott. Scott turned to Luna, who turned to Stella, who turned to Stiles before turning to Allison. Scott and Luna sighed in sync. Something the two siblings do a lot was sync things. For example, talking, sharing food or drink, or music, or lessons they teach each other. Lindsay found it oddly weird, acting if they were twins. Although, Scott is a year older than Luna. It even creeped out Stiles a bit, since they were little, Stiles would scream every time the two siblings synchronized towards him. And ever since, he gotten used to it. It's like Scott and Luna both shared the same mind. "But if we can prove them wrong? I mean, Luna said Jackson gotten the bite and didn't see him turn." All heads snapped to Stella, Allison might have caught her up on the situation. "By three o'clock?" Stiles added in. Scott sighed, glancing at his sister, who held his hand for comfort. "There could be something in the bestiary." Allison told them. "Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Stiles gaped at Allison. "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison told once again. Scott caught onto what she said. Then all of the sudden, all heads once again turned to Luna. After all, the Moon Goddess can translate without knowing. Luna sighed and nodded. "I just need a weekend, alone, with the book, music and oh my sketchbook. Scott, you buy the ice cream, Stiles you bring Star Wars, and Stella can hang with me, and Allison and Lydia can study?" Luna informed them. Scott nodded, Stiles grinned wide, Stella nodded in agreement and smiling. Allison nodded agreeing to spend with Lydia. "Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her-." By then, Luna walked off to find Lindsay, without anyone noticing minus Stella who left.

Luna finally found Lindsay by her locker, talking to her other friends. Lindsay's friends knew Luna, and they somewhat loved her, not like, love and it crept Luna out a bit. "Well, hello sister." Lindsay smiled at the presence of her younger sister. Luna waved, leaning against the locker. "Scottie sent me a text while you're in English, still tired?" Luna nodded, smiling. "Although I had a conversation in chemistry and ticked off Stiles." Lindsay laughed. Luna giggled a bit. "Heading home or hanging with me? I gotta work but you know you can come for an hour or two." Luna nodded to Lindsay. Luna missed Lindsay's presence, it calmed her. Both Scott and Lindsay calmed her down at times when she needed it. And it was a good thing she wasn't an only child. It would suck. Luna knew she'd have homework and Lindsay would question her about it. She'd have to translate 900-pages and she'd tell Lindsay it's for English, in which leads Lindsay to Scott, who can confirm it. Not that she needed to tell Scott, but it was something the siblings grew up used to since they were young. And it was vice versa for Scott and Luna to ask each other towards Lindsay. Luna smiled watching Lindsay interact with her friends. Luna couldn't tell Lindsay, not until Luna is ready to tell her about the supernatural world. "Hey Linds, can we have a girls day?" Luna asked her older sister, looking at her, sitting on the floor in front of Lindsay's locker, that's in the senior hall. Lindsay grinned wide. "Well, why didn't you say so, yeah, we can go shopping. And fix that horrible silver hair of yours, have you thought of brown or blonde? Or ombré.." Lindsay trailed off, twirling Luna's white hair. Luna rolled her eyes. It was strange how Luna had white hair instead of brown, it made her unique, but she'll try brownish. "Brown maybe?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow. Lindsay nodded. And the two McCall siblings left for home.

" _I'm meeting with Derek now, Stiles trying to get Lydia. Distract Lindsay. - Scott."_ Luna's phone dinged while in Luna's jeep Lindsay is using since her car broke down. Before she could respond, another text chimed in. " _Derek told me to tell you he's sorry for Isaac and Erica and he'll have a talk with them later, and be careful Lune. - Scott."_ Luna rolled her eyes, replying back to Scott. "I'm fine, and okay, yeah, thanks, apology accepted. But I don't like Erica, she threatened Lindsay. - x Lune." And put her phone on silence. Luna knew the boys put aside their differences for Luna, but without her involved, they went back to allies, possibly enemies and Luna didn't want to choose her battles. Lately, Luna has been out of the loop, just enjoying her day without saving lives or whatnot. But Luna couldn't help but feel guilty that Scott is doing this alone. He needed help, and Luna was afraid to turn against one another. So she decided to talk to Deaton later and ask several questions. As Lindsay drives down the road to the mall, Luna couldn't help but think of ways to explain to her, she hated keeping secrets, and worst of all, she hated lying. She couldn't live with herself. She shook her thoughts that roamed in her mind. Her wolf instantly took her mind over wanting her to explain to Lindsay. Although, Luna is a Moon Goddess, she doesn't realize the half of things she can do. Little did Luna know, she was the most powerful creature ever to exist. A goddess to the wolves, and the creatures of the night. Luna sighed sketching in her journal, smiling as she drew Taylor, her best friend. It's been awhile since she had thought of her. She was too caught up to think of Taylor. _Only if she was here, she'd understand my struggles._ It was true, Taylor told Luna about her family. And Luna knew who Derek was since she was five. When Derek showed his features for the first time at age 7, she was admired, she gently placed her hand on each cheek and stroked his facials. Derek didn't know how he was feeling, leaning into her touch. And that moment since he found his mate, all he wanted was Luna. Luna shook her thoughts away, couldn't help but smile wishing Derek was his. But she was too young. So for now, she just needed her sister. And a break free supernatural world.

As Lindsay taken Luna to the mall. She decided that Luna needed a change, a new change. So she told Lindsay a surprise for everyone later. As soon as Lindsay pulled up and parked. Lindsay knew Luna was gonna dye her hair, but wouldn't tell anyone. So Lindsay gave her enough cash for her to dye her hair. "I'll text you when I'm done?" Luna told her sister, who nodded. Luna didn't know that Stella was also there instead of at Scott's house. But Luna had to distract Lindsay, even though she was at work. " _Alright, Scotty you got two hours max while Linds is at work."_ Luna told Scott in her mind, walking around. "Luna?" Stella's voice called out. "Hey!" Luna hugged Stella. "Wanna help me surprise everyone?" Luna asked. Stella smiled and grinned. "What's the plan Looney?" Luna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but giggled. "Like Looney Tunes?" Luna asked Stella as she nodded. Luna smiled wide approving the nickname. "Deal. And I'm dying my hair.. White is just too much." Luna told Stella as she nodded, walking along. "I kind of want my hair the mix of Lindsay's and Scott's hair color. You know brownish blonde? Like an ombré?" Luna told Stella. The two girls walked into the barber shop as the two explained to the lady. Luna held her phone up with a picture of both her siblings, explaining how she wanted her hair. The lady glanced at Luna then the picture then back at her before she made Luna sit in the chair. "Give me three hours tops." The lady demanded the other lady as she started working on Luna's hair.

" _Jackson's the Kanima Lune, but he escaped, the house is empty for now. Love you. - Scotty."_ Luna's phone dinged as Stella checked it. It has been two hours and forty five minutes since the lady, whose name is Ashley, started dying her hair. Luna wanted her hair to be a complete surprise. So Stella had left to buy an oversize large hoodie to pull over her hair. Luna didn't mind it at all, she wished she preferred Scott's hoodie or even Derek's for that matter. Luna decided to face her feelings she had deep inside her she couldn't explain. "Hey, it's Luna, I need to talk to you... Privately. - xo Dove." Luna used her old nickname that her aunt Talia had given her. Derek didn't precisely give her one. But she wished. Scott had Lune, Stiles was Moon, Allison was Gracie, and Stella was Looney. And Talia and Peter had Dove, or little Dove. Coach called Luna, littlest McCall, since the three siblings all had Coach Finstock at one point of the day. " _Alright, I'll be at the substation, use your wolf instinct, as mates we can track each other by scent, I'm helping you. See you soon. - Derek."_ Luna smiled at herself, knowing at least Scott, Derek and Allison are helping her with her tether bonds. Luna couldn't explain how they could help. But the four of them were all at Deaton's going over her abilities. And it was clear that the four of them had to be careful, and keep Luna safe. And Scott knew from the beginning it wasn't going to be easy. He asked Derek for help, in which he'd agreed since its for Luna. "And you're done!" Ashley, the hairdresser finally finished the touches. Luna smiled wide, seeing her hair up in a dutch braid with curls at the end, and loose ends in the front dangling by her ears. Stella was the first one to notice her hair color change and instantly fallen in love with it. "Ready ready?" Stella peeked in, Luna nodded paying Ashley with extra tip for her hair. Luna knew everyone was going to be amazed and complementing her. But she feared her mother in disappointment, but Stella just knew that her mother would love it. As Luna and Stella approached Lindsay, Luna had her oversized hoodie on, covering her hair as she smiled. "Luna Grace, what in the world you're wearing?" Lindsay asked her youngest sibling, in surprise knowing it's not even cold outside. Luna smiled and her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Um.. I dyed my hair, and I'm scared you won't like it?" Luna questioned her sister. Lindsay rose an eyebrow. "Lemme see it, come on, you're so beautiful, I'd kick their ass if they say otherwise, come on." Lindsay literally begged Luna to show her. Finally, Luna had given on, pulling off the hood. Lindsay gasped in surprise and examined it. "I love it, it definitely looks better. I see you didn't cut it, why?" Lindsay asked, smiling ear to ear. Luna felt relieved that Lindsay like-no loved it. "I like my hair length, I can do more with it than being short." Luna shrugged. It's true, Luna hates short hair, it wasn't much they could do with it. And with that answer, the three girls headed towards Allison's house to drop off Stella. Stella and Luna ended up discussing over homework and Luna gotten to know her rebel side a bit. Stella was the person, if you don't have her good side, you get her rebelled side. And Luna had this calm aura so it was easier for Stella to be more comfortable around her. After the McCall girls dropped off Stella, Lindsay had to pick up their mother from her shift. Lindsay already called in sick, wanting to spend time with Luna. And she truly enjoyed herself shopping and seeing her baby sister smile.

After the three McCall's arrived home. No sign of Scott, meaning one thing came to Luna's mind. _Kanima._ After Luna found out from her brother that Jackson was the Kanima, she was officially afraid, officially scared to run into it. Melissa McCall already had seen Luna's hair and loved it. It suited her better, and Melissa told her that. Luna was relieved. But then remembered to meet Derek at the abandoned substation that he was currently staying. But Luna already heard Derek mentioning about capturing the Kanima so she already sent Derek a message saying it was okay and she was tired. So Luna ended up going to Scott's room that night. Tracing her fingers along his wall, smiling. After a few minutes of silence, and quiet talks downstairs. Luna finally had fallen asleep in Scott's bed, holding Scott's hoodie close to her inhaling his scent.

* * *

 _• Second chapter is finally up! Sorry it taken me so long to update it. Since this book will mainly revolve Luna not involving the supernatural as much, I've came up with ideas for her to bond more with Derek, Scott and Allison. And also can't forget about Lindsay!_  
 _• I have officially introduced, Stella Argent in this chapter. This character was created by itsselenastiles on Instagram. Go check her out and the edits she's made. I've truly fallen in love with Stella and I figured I'd use her and twist it a bit. (Don't worry, she knows I use credit!)_  
 _• We've seen Stella and Luna hang together in this chapter, don't worry.. Something huge will happen in between the two girls. Especially season three._  
 _• Speaking of season three, I've also twisted a few things around. But I need your opinion when it's time._  
 _• This book will slightly be different than the tv show, due to Luna not wanting to get between her own brother and her soulmate, and I've thought about this really long and hard. I just don't like fights or conflict, I rather keep someone out of the battlefield, if you know what I mean. Luna will still be apart of the supernatural drama, but she'll also be in the sidelines. Most likely, Scott or Allison or even Stella will catch Luna up to date with everything that happens, due to Derek building his pack, and fighting off the Kanima._  
 _• You will see something happen between Derek and Luna, I've waited so long for this and I can't wait for you to see it. As I mentioned in the first book, their relationship will be naturally developed, not rushed._  
 _• Stay tuned to Frenemy!_


	5. Frenemy

_Previously on Venomous..._

The same very night that everyone had discovered that Jackson Whittmore was the Kanima, a creature with paralytic toxin and can be controlled by a master. But no one had figured that part out. Luna McCall was in her older brother's, Scott's room asleep. She was truly exhausted from the day she's had. After the eventful day at school, and her dying her hair with Stella Argent. She definitely needed some rest. Luna had planned a full weekend studying the bestiary that Scott and Stiles had copied off from a USB drive. Luna was now afraid of the Kanima, now knowing its identity as Jackson Whittemore. As Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Derek along with his betas out and about. Luna remained at home, safe and sound in her older brother's bedroom, worried for their safety. Stella had texted once to see if she wanted to hangout. But Luna had fallen asleep with Scott's hoodie in her arms.

Meanwhile, Scott, and Stiles was in his jeep chasing the Kanima. "I'm so glad Luna is out of this." Scott muttered, knowing the risks and chaos with Jackson. "No shit Sherlock. You seen what happened in chemistry? And let's not forget English." Stiles commented. Scott had completely forgot what happened with Luna. It was a new sight hearing her command voice, almost as an alpha, but stronger. "Yeah, I'm sure every wolf can hear it. I mean my eyes glowed involuntary, basically responding to her calls." Scott rambled. He had no idea why his eyes glowed, but it creeped her out. Scott could feel it deep within him. "Okay, let's focus on tonight, yeah?" Stiles rambled on, not noticing the tire spikes, but Scott noticed. "Stiles! Lookout!" Scott screeched, making Stiles stop his keep. "I see them, now what do we do now?" Stiles asked his best friend, only to see him missing from his seat. Then, Stiles looked towards Scott, whom is on the other side of the fence. "Show off." Stiles muttered. Scott snickered. Scott than running to catch up to the Kanima. Stiles sat in his seat in the jeep, bewildered. "Okay then, I'll catch up, yep I'm fine!" While nodding sarcastically. Stiles sighed, knowing he was useless without reflexes. "Man, wish Luna would be here to chew him out by now." Stiles muttered to himself.

Although it was early that night, Luna woken up to her phone buzzing. _Scotty._ She answered. "Why, hello my favorite brother who decided to wake me up? How am I in service for you?" Luna sarcastically muttered. Hearing Scott chuckle on the other line. " _We caught Jackson from The Jungle, can you meet us at the preserve? And bring food and clothes? Please? I'll do your homework and chores, since technically, according to mom and Linds you're on bed rest."_ Scott rambled on the other side of the line. Luna sighed, knowing Jackson is somewhere needing her. "Fine, give me 10 mins, I'm bringing my white wolf with me." At the mention of the white wolf, it's ears perked up, walking throughout the woods to Luna's house, knowing she can sense its presence. "Hey, would you accompany me out in the reserve?" Luna asked, the wolf nodded it's head. "You need a name don't you." Once again, nodded. Luna had a name in mind, that suits her well. "Alright, I had a friend of mine, her name is Taylor, how that sound?" Luna asked, the white wolf grinned internally, nodding. "Alright, give me a few and we'll head to Scott, Stiles and Jackson." Luna then went back inside, grabbing some clothes for Scott and possibly Jackson, as she went through her dads old clothes he once left there. Luna then wrote a note for her sister and mother telling her she's out with Scott and Allison for bonding time, which technically wasn't true, only half was. "Okay, come on Tay, let's head out!" Luna called the white wolf, trailing into her bike. The white wolf nudged her, signaling her she's faster, nodding her head towards her back. Luna rose an eyebrow, knowing what she's thinking. "You sure?" Luna asked. The white wolf nodded, and therefore, Luna gotten on the wolf's back and the white wolf tracked down Scott's scent.

" _Scott! Stiles!"_ The voice belonged to Jackson Whittemore roamed into Luna's ears as the white wolf trailed near the clearing. Scott sensed his sister and the white wolf, whereas Stiles and Stella who were oblivious. "I'm gonna kill you!" Jackson yelled. Luna sighed, climbing off the white wolf, whom nodded in response and trailed off in the distance, but keeping an close eye out for the four plus Jackson. Luna went up to Stiles, grabbing his ear from behind. Scott and Stella snickered. "Ow!" Luna didn't release him. "Okay, when Scott called me about Jackson, I simply put you and police in the middle, what the actual hell did you do Stiles!" Luna by then was fuming, especially when it came to Stiles and his police involvement. "W-what? Scott didn't tell you? We kidnapped Jackson to keep him from killing more people." Luna let go of his ear, raising an eyebrow as Stiles shrunk down, Scott glanced in his sister's direction, amused by her behavior with Stiles. Stella, thought it was hilarious for her friend and Stiles commute. "Well? I didn't wanna be involved, but here." Luna sighed, going into her duffle bag, pulling out her dads clothes, Scott tensed up beside her, recognizing the clothes. Luna noticed and winced, knowing both well, herself and Scott had trouble with their father. Stella didn't know, and Stiles did. "For Jackson, Scott, yours in here too, plus sandwiches, feed the poor boy and release him. Now" Luna ordered. Scott nodded getting his clothes Luna brought him, and going to the car, Stiles and Stella taken off with food and clothing for Jackson, while Luna paced around.

After a bit, Stiles and Scott, minus Stella, whom went back to her house for Allison, stood outside. "Okay, so explain to me once again, what the hell happened before I was called?" Luna faced Stiles, knowing full on well he'd tell her, and plus, she was feeling extra protective for Scott that night and Scott, himself knew it. "Well, um-." Both Scott and Stiles informed Luna, basically saying they caught Jackson at the club named The Jungle, going after Danny whom was wearing the cologne, 'Armani' which to Luna, it smelt amazing; then they went on to, how Derek was there, along with Isaac and Erica, chasing after the Kanima, running into Gerard and Chris Argent in the process. "So, basically, Derek used his claws, making Jackson human, naked, unconscious and stole a police transport van?" Luna asked amused. Scott watched her reaction, Stiles slowly nodded his head. "Okay, well I'm gonna talk to Jackson, Scott you can do whatever you want. Just stay close, Stiles, pretty boy, you're coming with." And with that, Luna grabbed Stiles by the ear once again, himself muttering curse words as Scott laughed. Luna and Stiles noticed Jackson eating a sandwich in which Luna made, as they climbed in. Jackson sensed her presence and stiffened. "No, I was not anyhow involved with tweedledee' crime, therefore of, I, however is innocent." Luna explained to Jackson, as he nodded knowing Luna wouldn't lie. Luna McCall had never lied, mostly due to because she hung around her brother, or her older sister before all the chaos came along, but nowadays, she had Scott or Allison lying for her, and of course her secret out to her mom and sister was guilty eating her alive, knowing she wanted to let them in her lies. "This doing me a favor, Stilinski?" Jackson told Stiles. Luna, was laying aside Jackson, her head in his lap, and closing her eyes knowing she was tired. Jackson and Stiles looked at her wary. "Yes, you're, you're killing people. To death." Stiles responded, Luna snorted. "What a great way to put it Stiles, yes technically he was killing, but had no memory of it Stiles, duh." Luna replied, both boys turned to her shock. Scott, whom listened outside of the van was shocked to hear her defending Jackson. Jackson turned to Stiles, giving him the 'I'm gonna kill you and Scott' look. "Yeah." Stiles replied bluntly, ignoring Luna's response. Luna rose an eyebrow, already tired of this situation. "I'm gonna go home, while you two deal with him, I have school, and I have homework. Jackson, I'll do yours for you, and on behalf of Scott, my brother, I am sorry, this was completely Stiles' idea." Luna told the two. Stiles gasped at her, Jackson nodded and smirked. And with that, Luna hopped out of the van, facing Scott, who heard. "Thanks Lune." Scott hugged his sister tightly, Luna leaned in towards his embrace, smiling as she calmed down some. "I hope he doesn't get you a restraining order." Luna muttered, Scott heard and rubbing Luna's back for comfort. "I'll be okay, how's training?" Scott and Luna walked to their mother's car, sitting on the hood. "It's good, Allison's teaching me the bow and arrow, I'm good with that then the knives and daggers, I'm confident and it's easier when it's an bow and arrow." Luna explained her training sessions with Allison, Chris and Gerard. Luna tolerated Gerard for Allison's sake, she felt an bad vibe radiating off of him, and his intentions were solely on Derek, from that much, Allison had told her the plans Gerard had.

Meanwhile, Stella and Allison were both called into their grandpa's office. Stella knew her rebel side was rubbing off, and Allison was nervous to the beat. "So, who did you two say you were studying with tonight?" Gerard Argent asked his granddaughters. Stella and Allison glanced at one another before replying. "Just Lydia. We're prepping for our World History midterm." They both said in sync. Gerard nodded, aware of the things both girls have in common. "History was one of my favorites, especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, 'know thy enemy'?" Gerard asked them. Both girls nodded. "It's from the Art of War by Sun Tzu." Both girls said in sync. Gerard nodded in agreement. "Very good. Know what it means?" Both girls glanced at one another, Allison concentrated, looking as if she was remembering, Stella knew what it meant. "In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." Stella concluded, Allison nodded agreeing with her cousin. Gerard nodded impressively. "Right again. Your father." Gerard glanced at Allison. "And I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy about which we know next to nothing. It's killed one of our own, among others." Stella tensed, barely went unnoticed by her grandpa. "I've heard." Allison muttered. Stella nodding in agreement. "Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show to school today? Neither has Luna McCall?" Both girls tensed up at the name of Luna, Allison due to her bond and went protective mode, Stella because she found a liking to her and didn't like where was going. "They didn't?" Allison pretended to be confused, Stella stayed silent. "His parents called for Jackson and they called the police. Luna's sister, Lindsay? Is her name perhaps, notified me earlier on she'd be coming back to school after her incident. I hope she feels better although." Both girls stiffened, knowing Gerard was onto them not only for Jackson, but Luna as well. "You wouldn't know anything about Jackson, would you?" He asked them. Allison and Stella shaken their heads. Gerard smiled. "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenagers first instinct is to protect their friends." Gerard glancing towards Allison with a hidden message, knowing full on what Luna was capable of. It impressed and surprised Gerard, hearing of the ability of bonding her life with an Argent. He recently found out, the three different people was bounded to Luna, one by DNA, one by soul, and one by interest. Gerard was shocked to hear about Derek Hale, knowing Gerard wanted to avenge for Stella's mother, his daughter, Kate. And Stella knew what he wanted, sure her mother killed a family, a family that once belonged to her friend she made when Stella was 6. Nobody knew of her friendship with the Hale family except Derek and Kate. Unknown to Stella Argent, the Hale family was her relatives, and nobody knew who exactly her father was, except two people, one who was dead, and one who was nowhere to be found. Stella wanted to find out, she hated hunting werwolves, she knew that for a fact, since she was one. Allison Argent was the only person who knew, since they told each other everything. Stella wanted to alert Luna in, but she was afraid, but then, Luna was a calming person, she would've been trusted. Stella knew who Luna McCall was, her wolf instinct had told her, and it provided a calming aura around Luna. "And I believe my granddaughters would always want to protect their friends, even if it meant lying." Gerard cut Stella's train of thought, noticing him behind the two girls with each finger on their necks, checking for a blip or skip in their lies. "So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage." I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get a sense of your pulses." He placed two fingers on Allison's neck along with Stella's. "Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth. Do you know anything about Jackson and Luna being missing?" Allison and Stella thought for a moment. "No." Allison and Stella replied. "Are they in trouble?" Gerard asked. "I-I-I don't know. I don't know." Allison told him, Stella closed her eyes, keeping her heart rate steady. "Does this have anything to do with Scott?" Gerard asked, making the two girls tense slightly, fearing for Scott and Luna. "No. I mean, I don't know." Allison told him. "Your pulse jumped." Gerard told her, Stella grabbed Allison's hand, calming her down.

Luna, whom was with Scott, felt Allison's situation, knew then she was nervous. Luna looked at Scott in a panic, knowing who exactly is catching on. "Allison's, I don't know, I can't feel the exact emotion, but she's nervous, or scared." Luna told her older brother, whom seemed worried for his girlfriend. Luna grabbed his hand, calming down. Luna closed her eyes, connecting herself to Allison, whom sitting with Stella in the principal's office. " _It's because you're scaring me."_ Allison told her grandpa. " _Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, that was definitely way to far."_ Gerard replied. Stella stood up, grabbing Allison's hand, rubbing soothing circles. " _No kidding, you scared Allison._ " Stella told Gerard as a nicely manner. " _It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that._ " Gerard told them. " _I'm sorry girls, you can go back to class._ " Gerard told his granddaughters, as Stella was guiding her out. Luna by then, disconnected herself from Allison and faced Scott with a shock and panic. "He knows Scott, he knows about me and Jackson missing." Luna told him, pacing around. Scott immediately went into alarm mode and comforted his sister. "It's okay, let's wait for Allison to get here okay, we don't know that yet." Scott assured Luna, she herself nodded her head. "Stella was with her, she must know something about Gerard, that look she gave him, something about her is different, almost like you." Luna told Scott, whom is confused about Stella. "I'll talk to her okay? I can get information." Luna assured her brother, who nodded. The two siblings waited for Allison and Stella, while Stiles tended to Jackson.

By then, the siblings decided to head back to school, to keep themselves from being caught. Luna had her own class, while Scott had English with Allison. At that moment, Luna was officially worried for her best friend and every wolf could sense it. Including Allison. Luna closed her eyes, as she sat in math class, knowing she was taking a test. Luna was exhausted, tired of everything happening, she tried so hard to stay out of it, but with Gerard there, it was impossible. Luna by then knew his plan before he told, he wanted Derek Hale, she could sense it. And Luna wouldn't do anything about it. " _Luna, calm down, your heart rate is high."_ Isaac's voice came through, sure Luna and Isaac weren't on terms, but his wolf reacted to his moon goddess and his wolf taken over, along with Scott, and Erica. Isaac's class wasn't that far off within distance, while Scott was dealing with Allison. "How? I can't concentrate, Allison is scared for her life and I can't do anything about it." Luna muttered so low, only wolves could hear. And her assumptions correct when she noticed her older brother knocking on the door, needing his sister for a family thing. Luna gotten up, about to loose her control. Scott grabbed her hand, needing her to calm. Luna relaxed to the touch, but it wasn't enough. "Lune, your eyes again. What's going on?" Scott panicked, covering his sisters eyes. Luna didn't know what was happening, last time she lost control, she had Scott helping her. _Anchors, think of anchors._ Scott's words from awhile ago popped in her mind. She had Scott's lingering touch beside her, but she needed Allison, she needed Derek. _Derek._ She closed her eyes, letting Scott guide her to an empty room, where Allison and Stiles met up at, and Stella included. "What's happening?" Stella asked in a worried tone, all eyes minus Luna was on her. "What? Luna is a friend and I like her, now tell me what's happening." Stella demanded. Luna taking deep breaths. Allison slowly walked to her best friend's side, knowing she needed a touch, a calming touch that'd help. "Gracie?" Allison asked Luna. Luna opened her eyes, to her glowing golden, her features were out and Scott whom seem mesmerized with his eyes glowing gold, Stiles shrieked, Stella in awe, letting hers glow cold steel blue, Allison smiled in awe. Luna smiled, leaning against Allison and Scott, calming herself down. "Better?" Scott asked his sister, Scott felt his sister in panic before the bell rang, and told Stiles and Allison. Allison knew Luna had connected herself to her and saw the commotion with her grandfather, and Allison knew Luna was worried, after all, they were more than bonded friends, they were _sisters._ Luna nodded, smiling. "I'm good. If it wasn't for Isaac alerting me, I didn't think I'd make it." Luna told calmly, letting her features fade away. Luna glanced at Stella, knowing Stella knew Luna felt and saw her own. "Stella, it's okay. Don't be shamed of who you are, your eyes are just beautiful as Scott and Derek's." Luna smiled, all eyes are facing Stella. Scott seemed surprise to know how Luna knew Stella was a born werewolf. As if on cue. "Her aura radiating off gave me a hint, you know how can I detect a creature of the night?" They all nodded, waiting for Luna to continue. "I felt the same presence with you Scott, and Derek, and it connected Stella to Derek. They're related." Luna grinned widely, Stella stood frozen, smiling to herself, Scott and Allison were in shock to Luna's words. Allison knew the secret, Scott, however did not. Stella stood behind, waiting for Luna as Scott, Stiles and Allison left to their next class. "How'd you know?" Stella asked Luna, Luna gotten up, smiling. "It's not hard when you concentrate, trust me, being the Moon Goddess is hard, and exhausting at times, and I'm 15." Luna told Stella. "I'll be here, I'll be your beta, after all, your my best friend." Stella told her, grinning. Luna shakes her head. "Stellar, I'm no alpha, as much as I'd love to be your alpha, I know someone else who would love you for that, and he, after all, saved me, and is related." Luna told Stella, as she taken in her words. And Stella nodded, knowing she is apart of a pack. "Come on, I'll help you to class, I'm sure Scott's protect sister mode will enact especially after what happened and he'd freak if you're alone." Stella commented, making Luna laugh. "True." Luna then escorted with Stella by her side, smiling and feeling calmed down at last.

By then, Allison caught up with Luna and Stella by Luna's locker, whom is grabbing her bag, and opening Scott's for his. "Jackson's father called the sheriff, they know." Allison emphasized the word know towards Stella and Luna. Luna's eyes widen and her heart raced, Stella noticed and looked at Allison pleadingly. Allison touched Luna gently and she instantly calmed. "Sorry, for some reason control is hard for me today." Both girls nodded in understanding. "So they know know? Wait a sec, that's what Gerard was trying to do wasn't he? Catching on to the lie?" Luna asked, getting into Scott's locker while hers still open. Both girls nodded, knowing she connected herself with Allison earlier. "We gotta tell Scott. I'm scared to mind link him due to my lack of control, so one of you have to drive us out there, I don't have a license. And I'm sure Lindsay is looking for me any second, so I'm gonna find her and tell her." Luna told both Argents as they nodded. Luna then grabbed homework for herself and Scott, closing the lockers and finding Lindsay with two hot on her trail.

Scott and Stiles were out in the woods. Scott had told Stiles what happened with Luna, and already sent a text to Derek, knowing Isaac must've told him by then. Sure, Derek and Scott were battling opposites, but when it came to Luna, they set aside and focused on her. Derek was worried for his mate, after hearing her panic attack earlier, and he wished he would've been there, calming her down. He was glad Isaac caught on and told her to calm and alarmed Scott. Scott didn't know what was happening to her, Scott knew her control wasn't gonna be easy, and someway he, Derek and Allison were gonna help her calm down and gain it. "So, Luna lost her control?" Stiles asked his best friend. Scott gave him a glare saying ' _no shot sherlock'_ and Stiles nodded. A twig snapped the conversation and the three girls came through. Scott rushed to his sister's side, checking for injuries and same as for Allison. "They know." The three chorused in unison. Scott and Stiles glanced at one another. "What?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "They know." Luna muttered quietly, trying to calm her nerves. She hated being in the middle. All she wanted to do is sleep and forget the world with music. "They know that Luna and Jackson were missing from school. Luna connected herself to Allison and heard us in the principal's office, now the police is involved." Stella explained to the two boys. Stiles and Scott sent a worry glance towards Luna. "No, they can't, I sent messages to Jackson's parents and Lindsay." Scott nodded knowing Lindsay would the message. And Scott informed his older sister saying Luna had been following Allison and himself all day. "We've been texting his parents since last night, they have no clue." Stiles informed, holding up a phone. "They know." Stella and Allison synced chronically. And Luna sat on her mother's car relaxing herself, listening. " _All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat, proceed caution."_ The dispatch had called out, and Luna sighing. "Scotty, I'm going to sleep in the car, drive home whenever you're ready. Thing two, just release Jackson for god sake!" Luna exclaimed. The day's events took a toll on the youngest McCall, Scott nodded helping Luna into the backseat with his hoodie as a pillow and a blanket they once kept in for their movie nights and Luna fallen asleep exhausted.

After what it seems hours, Luna woken up with Scott and Allison in the front seat of a knock from Stiles. "You guys might wanna come take a look at this." Stiles told them, Luna groans, covering her face with his hoodie. Scott smiled knowing Luna looked better. Allison glanced over the siblings in awe and admiration for Scott's protectiveness. "Come on you two." Allison murmured, getting out of the car, following the two. Luna pulled Scott's hoodie on her, inhaling his scent mixed in with Allison's. And the four glanced at the van noticing the door was tramped off, and Jackson was missing. "What the holy hell." Luna muttered, smacking Scott and Stiles' heads. "Ow!" They both groan in sync. "You two were supposed to release him you idgits!" A reference made into Luna's mind from Supernatural. Luna giggled to herself. Scott looked at Luna with narrowed eyes. "Are you thinking of what I think you're thinking while Jackson could be at the police station by now!?" Scott exclaimed to his sister. Luna shrugged and walked to pick up the damage. "Great." Stiles muttered. Allison laughed following Luna. "I-I have to tell my father." Allison murmured to Luna, whom was sitting by the rocks, following by the boys standing in front of them. "Guys, he's gonna kill someone. I thought you two figured that by now." Luna added on, agreeing to Allison. Scott looked down, debating and Stiles huffed in annoyance. Scott nodded, finally agreeing. "Okay, tell him everything." Scott told Allison and gave Luna the nod to follow Allison, Luna noticed and nodded back. "Guys, I have to tell mine too." Stiles added on, Luna froze in her spot. Luna was afraid for his father finding out, that's another thing Luna didn't want to face, another person abandoning him. "I know." Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding. "This is all my fault." Scott muttered. Luna stood up too fast and grabbed Scott's hand, squeezing it. "Scotty, it's not your fault okay? You didn't do this, do not place yourself in this situation okay? You tried, the key word _tried._ This is Derek who turned him. Okay, we can help him through it. Like you helped me, and like Derek helped you. Now it's our turn for us to help Jackson." Luna comforted her brother, hugging him, holding him in her arms as she always done on days like these. Allison smiled softly, and Stiles nodded. "It's not, Luna's right, it's not, but we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Allison added on to Luna was saying. "You're right." Scott finally spoke, holding Luna in his arms. By then, Luna and Allison glanced at Stiles with the same question in mind. "How are you gonna make your day believe all this?" Stiles turned to them and shaking his head, not knowing what to do. "He'll believe me and Scotty." Luna glowed hers, while Scott's glowed his golden irises. Scott nodded and Stiles gave in.

After awhile, Allison was home, Luna went back to her house and decided to translate the Beastiary for Scott and Allison. As on cue, Stella came into her room with a tub of candy and Scott behind with ice cream and Stiles came through with his Star Wars. "Thanks guys, give me a bit for me translate, I don't know how it works, but give me time." Luna told them as they nodded. After the two boys left, leaving Stella and Luna to the book. As she started reading. Stella noticed her eyes glowing, as if they're translating. "Looney, your eyes." Luna's snapped out of a trance. "What?" Luna asked. Stella shook her head. "My eyes glow translating the language. Deaton told me it's supposed to glow, my goddess side does the translating for me. Stella nodded and Luna dug into the book more. After a bit, Luna sighed and ran a hand through her hand. "It doesn't say friend." Luna muttered, glancing at her friend, Stella widen her eyes. "Call Alli, tell her Morrell was wrong." Luna ordered. Stella called Allison as Luna called Scott. " _Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means 'friend'."_ Stella and Luna shook their heads, knowing they couldn't see. "No, Scotty, Alli, it seeks a master, the Kanima seeks a master. Whoever has him, is controlling him, making Jackson not remembering, nor he couldn't control himself." Luna concluded. Scott and Allison glanced at one another, and through the phone to his sister. " _Yeah, someone's not protecting him. Like Luna said, someone's controlling him._ " Allison told over the phone. Luna yawned. "Scotty, I'm going to sleep, be safe you two love birds, Stella can stay or go, but I'm tired." Luna told her brother and bid them goodbye, Stella decided to stay the night. And the two girls fallen asleep on Luna's bed for the night.

* * *

• _So this chapter is finally up! Sorry for the slow update, it's been awhile and suddenly, I've lost interest, or I couldn't explain the story fully. But don't worry, I'll continue this story and stop there until I get inspiration back._

 _• How'd you like Allison, Scott and Luna's session? Luna had a panic attack for Allison's safety, there's a reason I added that part in there. Don't worry it won't be much of those scenes._

 _• Luna's toughening up more, you'll probably see her more in action along with Allison, Derek or even Stella. But still will rely on Scott._

 _• So something new came upon Luna in this chapter, if you guessed it, congrats. If not, she could command a werewolf or any supernatural creature in a pack. I added that as a power of hers, don't worry, you'll see more of those in the near future._

 _• Stella and Luna have spent time together, who else would you like to see Luna bond too? I've already added one other person in. Won't tell who!_

 _• Ideas, suggestions are free for comments below!_

 _• Stay tuned for Restraint!_


End file.
